


all i want for christmas is you

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons' flight is cancelled so they have to spend the night in a hotel. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is you

There was something wonderful about the holiday season, something that Jemma could never quite put a finger on. Perhaps it was the two week break from school that she always used to go visit her family back in Devon, or the way that everyone just seemed to be in a better mood, or the smell of pine in every room that she went in.

However, this Christmas was different. It was the first year that she wasn’t able to go home. At first, it was kind of a bummer, since she had _planned_ on going. However, her connecting flight from Boston to Dublin was cancelled due to the downright dreadful weather. With a sad voice, she called her parents to let them know that she wouldn’t be home until Christmas eve.

Luckily, she had Fitz with her. He was also planning on going home for the holidays, to spend it with his mother. They would’ve flown together to Dublin and gone their separate ways from there, like always. She fondly recalled their first Christmas together, back at the Academy. They took a cab together to the airport, and must’ve said goodbye to each other a hundred times and kept finding themselves in the same place at the same time. Finally, they compared their tickets and found that they were on most of the same flights up until Jemma got on her connecting flight to Devon and Fitz would take a connecting flight to Glasgow. And since then, they always travelled together.

“This is unacceptable,” Fitz grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. Despite looking as frazzled as ever, he still looked adorable in his cable knitted cardigan.

“At least we have each other,” Jemma reminded him brightly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Come on, looks like the planes aren’t leaving until tomorrow. We could get a hotel room somewhere and watch some cheesy Christmas movies.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Fitz agrees, his bitterness suddenly forgotten. “Better than sitting around in this noisy lounge.”

There was a hotel within walking distance from the airport, and though pretty much everyone from the airport was lined up in the lobby, yet miraculously, they were able to get a room. It was on the first floor and cost a small fortune, but when they split the cost, it wasn’t so bad. The room had a single queen bed, even though they wanted two twins, but this was one of the few rooms available, so they decided not to push their luck. Besides, it wasn’t like they hadn’t slept in the same bed before. Late night Netflix-binge-sessions often resulted in both of them passing out in Jemma’s bed, but neither of them minded.

“What should we watch?” Jemma asked, kicking off her boots and flicking through the channels on the television in front of the bed while Fitz poured a bag of m&m's into a small styrofoam bowl for them to share.

“The Grinch,” said Fitz, without question. He settled down beside Jemma, minding her personal space, though they both knew that sooner or later, they’d be snuggled up to each other. “Because he sure stole our Christmas.”

“Oh Fitz,” she said, but not in her usual exasperated tone. “Our Christmas isn’t ruined. It’s just a bit delayed. We’ll be home in time for Christmas, don’t worry.”

“My mum always makes gingerbread muffins on the morning of Christmas eve,” he recalled fondly. “And now I won’t be able to eat it until the night of Christmas eve.”

“This isn’t the end of the world, okay? Just be patient,” she reminded him, putting The Grinch on. It was about halfway through, but she didn’t mind. She was just happy to be with Fitz, safe and sound.

“What time does our flight leave tomorrow?” Fitz asked. Jemma reached across him to grab the new tickets from the bedside table.

“Looks like it leaves at seven,” she said. “We’ll have to get up around five-thirty to make sure we have enough time to get to the gate and everything.”

Rather than roll back to where she had been laying before, she stayed curled up next to Fitz, using his shoulder as a pillow. She tossed the ticket back onto the bedside table and curled her hand in the front of Fitz’ cardigan.

She nearly fell asleep during the Grinch, and was surprised when Fitz suggested that they watch another movie, but she obliged. He sat up to put Frosty the Snowman on, and settled back down against the pillows, wrapping an arm around Jemma like it were just a natural reflex.

She propped her head up on his chest, taking a minute to appreciate his perfect blond eyelashes, and his impossibly blue eyes that she could just drown in… Her eyes wandered to his jawline, and she could picture how the rough stubble would feel under her fingertips.

The line between illusion and reality must’ve been a blurred one, because the next thing she knew, she was caressing his cheek gently and he was looking at her with a startled expression, and yet, he looked at her like she was a goddess, and he worshipped the ground that she walked on, the air that she breathed. To _not_ lean in and kiss him would be like not doing something as simple as wearing goggles during a chemistry lab. And she just couldn’t have that.

She always imagined that it would take a large sum of courage to kiss Fitz. She’d spent _hours_ thinking about how it would happen. Her favourite scenario was that it would initially happen by accident in the lab, just a simple chaste kiss, but it would eventually turn into more of course. She always excelled at preperation, so she had spent even more time figuring out the exact “accident” that would cause the kiss, and what she would say afterwards, and tried to think of what he would say, and by the end of it all, she realized that it was just ridiculous to try and plan something so spontaneous and unexpected. She had decided she’d just wait until the moment was right, but she didn’t think it would take three years for the “right moment” to come around.

In reflection, she realized that there were several missed “right moments”. Late nights in the lab on the Bus when Fitz would walk her back to her bunk and say good night to her, early mornings when she’d make tea and maybe pack their lunches together if they were doing field work, quick good luck hugs before they ever did anything remotely risky, their small celebrations after exams were finished… She realized how naive she really was.

After she kissed him, they leaned their foreheads together before she tried to pull away. Had she made a mistake? What if he wasn’t interested anymore? What do you even say after a kiss?

Luckily, she didn’t need any of her questions answered, because Fitz pressed a calming hand on her shoulder and pulled her back down for another kiss. This one was much more relaxed than the first, which had been anxiety-driven and tense.

“What was that for?” Fitz asked in an adorably dazed voice, after they broke apart. She traced the stubble under her fingers.

“I don’t think it was really ‘for’ anything,” she said. “I just couldn’t take it anymore.”’

He lifted a shaky hand to her face, and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was such an intimate and affectionate gesture that it sent a shiver down her spine.

“Good,” he said, then rushed to add, “because I couldn’t take it anymore either. I’d been waiting for the right moment all this time, but I didn’t quite know how you felt and-”

“I felt the same way, Fitz,” she said, cutting him off before he’d say something embarrassing (although, it was always adorable to just watch him get all flustered). She pressed her lips to his forehead quickly before settling back down in the crook of his arm to watch Frosty the Snowman.

“Merry Christmas Jem,” he said after a brief period of silence.

“Merry Christmas, Fitz,” she replied, a smile spreading across her face. Despite all the inconveniences that they had faced that day, she wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

 


End file.
